


Bless You!

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: A simple sneeze can lead to quite an education.





	Bless You!

Nose wrinkled up, eyes shut, you felt all the muscles in your face stretch back and your mouth opened involuntarily as you turned your head to the side. Cause you just sneezed, and it was loud. 

_Achoo!_

“Gesundheit!” 

You heard Klaus utter softly right after. “Uhhhh…Thanks?” You replied, clueless of what you just heard, but all you knew that it was oddly heartwarming. Klaus looked back up at the ceiling, chuckling as a reaction to your confused expression. 

You joined suit in the humor, staring at the ceiling, for you both randomly decided to change a few things up, and lay down on the table instead of the bed, packed next to each other like canned fish on a lazy Thursday afternoon. Crazy, yes. 

“So..I’m…” you suddenly began “I’m guessing _that_ was…?” 

“‘Bless you’ in German? ..yeah, it was” he said, as he finished  the sentence for you. “Oh…” you replied, your tone laced with genuine fascination. For some reason, you felt inclined to talk and let your attention linger on it a tad bit longer.

“So…it’s pronounced Gesun-?” 

“Gesundheit” he replied in a nonchalant tone. Your gaze on him remained intact, as you turned, laying on your stomach. 

“Can you say it again?” you asked, in a playful tone, eyebrows narrowed with concentration. 

“Gesundheit!” 

“Again ..”  your voice grew softer and even more fascinated, as you inched closer. 

“Gesundhe-“

Klaus was suddenly quietened, for your lips simply demanded him to, pressing them softly against his unsuspected, surprised ones. “Mmm…” his eyes grew wide, “ What was that for?” Klaus asked, letting out a surprised chuckle. In response, You proceeded to attempt a seductive smile. An attempt of course. 

“You have _no idea_ how _hot_ you sound when you say things like that” you said.  “Like what? Like..Bless you?”  “Yep …” you nodded, “…you’ve said it _so many_ times…that now…I think my body is fully cleansed…you know..”you bit your lip, “…with your um…blessings” you said, as your tone grew more flirtatious.

“Oh.. _really_?” Klaus asked, licking his own lips with interest. When you showed your enthusiasm with a simple nod, you felt a tug on your arm as Klaus urged you to lay down on your back, thus allowing him to smoothly hover on top of you. Admittedly, You enjoyed _this view_ instead of the ceiling. 

“Cause… _fully cleansed_  doesn’t really _do it_ for me…” he purred, causing you to giggle with excitement when you felt your arms being pinned against the table. “Well …” you breathed, shuddering as Klaus’ lips suddenly occupied your neck, “Now thanks to you, I’ll never sneeze without getting aroused ever again…ah!” You suddenly moaned with ease, as his lips found a sensitive spot. 

“Well then …” lifting his head to face you , “ _You’re very welcome_ ” Klaus replied, eyes heavily clouded with desire, dipping his head down to yours, sending electric sparks through each cell of your body with his incomparable kisses on your ever-so grateful lips.


End file.
